User talk:Ikosarakt1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Googology Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Expansion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FB100Z (Talk) 12:01, May 30, 2012 Whoa — haven't visited this site for a while. Thanks for all your contributions here. I wasn't aware that the googology community was big enough that this wiki is still active! If you need anything deleted, protected, blocked or stuff, just ask me. FB100Z • talk • 18:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hiya. Please check out Forum:MathJax + GoogolBot and let me know what you think. FB100Z • talk • 05:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I wrote a comment there. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 10:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Ikosarakt1, First, my apologizes for editing your page, "Hyper-Operator", without asking you, and... "Tetration" (function that, I've been thinking about since my early 11 years, when, in mathematics, I viewn the "raise" (or "power") function, (the result of multiply a number by itself as times so the "exponent" tells...). And... ¿Why may not think about a further function that would consist of "raising" "to" itself a number, so times as the "X" coeficient tells? Well. The difference, the NAME I had gaven that supposed function when I referred to it. The "hyper-power", or the "super-power"... My question is, then, this: When "raising" a number (a) to itself (b) times (a^a^...^a), does "Tetration" solves it from the bottom to up (((a^a)^a)^a) (that, certainly, it is what my "Super-power" makes...), or in another hand, solves it from the up to botton (a^(a^(a^a)))?. In the first case, as computer programmer with an experiencie (modesty aside, jeee jieee..., well...), I found three faults in your pseudo-code, faults that I will put in striked. Well... In the fourth line ("result := b")... If b is the number of times that a operates by itself (in further re-calls to the, for instance, recursive function, hyper(a, b, c)...), the initial result (when b IS NOT bigger than 1) I think, should be a'''. Then, line 4 would be "result := '''a". Whell. In the 6th line, I'd seen that hyper(..,..,..) is re-called with an "n" value of n'. This could cause an infinite bucle, when the function WILL NOT TERMINATE with a DEFINITIVE result, until "n" coeficient has 0 value. Good. If you pass "n" to the n parameter, this parameter ALWAYS will have the same value: n. Then n would NEVER be 0. My logical think is, when hyper(..,..,..) is a RECURSIVE function, and the '''n'_"ation" operations consists in repeating 'n-1'_"ation"s operations of a over itself, my correction, in concert, is to pass 'n-1 '(instead of '''n...) in the "n" coeficient. (6th row: result := hyper(result, b, n-1)...). Finaly, the third fault, in the same 6th row I'd seen, is that b''' is passed in the "b" coeficient of hyper(a,b,n), instead of '''a. If a operates BY ITSELF in the recursive n-1_"ation" functions, I think the correct code is to passing a''' to this coeficient, because the result is operated by '''a each time you repeat the n-1_"ation" operation when you are solving your n_"ation"... Then, the 6th row: result := hyper(result, a, n-1) Raul Du Mamarrach (talk) 01:17, November 15, 2012 (UTC) function hyper(a'', ''b, n''): '''if' n'' = 0: '''return' a'' + ''b result := b''' '''repeat b'' - 1 '''times': result := hyper(result, b''', '''n) return result Thank you for this edit, it seems to be true. As for tetration, it can be solved from right to left, ((...((a^a)^a)^a)...)^a (with b terms) ... is a mere a^(a^(b-1)), but a tetrated to b = a^(a^(a^(a...(a^a)...), you can feel the difference. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 10:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete that page? Can you delete Class 4(Category page)? because it is actually exponent level. no content... wrong content? or... Jiawheinalt (talk) 12:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Not need. It is page which need to fill by content as Class 1, Class 2 and Class 3, because many Bowers' zillions exists in this range. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 12:47, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ok. Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete Trestrigintillion? Tretrigintillion has aleardy exist and i did not know it existed. And i created the page with the s beetween the s and the t. Thanks(formal). Jiawheinalt (talk) 08:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I've seen that spelling of this number may vary. I put a redirect on tretrigintillion because wikipedia uses this with s. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 08:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That template got a gap http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Illiard Jiawheinalt (talk) 12:22, February 3, 2013 (UTC) This template must have only redirects on zillion (-illion) pages, we recently estabilish to merge zillions with zilliards. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 20:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The template shall be restored. Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you convert this to math jax 10100 & 10 & 10 ~ {10,3 / 2} Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :\(\lbrace10,100\rbrace\&10\&10\approx\lbrace10,3/2\rbrace\) -- I want more 11:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Use \& to indicate & in MathJax. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 11:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) thx to both. Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What is the page? Millian Jiawheinalt (talk) 12:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Deleted. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 13:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Protip: If you want to preserve source-less pages, do not edit it. Otherwise it will get attention and get deleted. I know. It's partly a joke. Also I tried to delete that page but I was too slow. — I want more 13:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) these are the template contains the illian series. http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Template:IllianSeries Jiawheinalt (talk) 13:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) List of prime numbers http://primes.utm.edu/lists/small/1000.txt Jiawheinalt (talk) 00:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You can see first 10000 primes if you change 1000 to 10000 in the address. By the way, I recently wrote a program that sorts out all primes up to a given number and counts that. For example, up to 100000000 there exists 5761455 primes. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 07:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) prefixes Is the prefixes by jim blowers be considered as si prefixes? Jiawheinalt (talk) 12:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No. These prefixes is not accepted in the international system. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 12:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) BOX_M vs. pentatri Hey, would you mind posting your proof comparing BOX_M to pentatri? FB100Z • talk • 23:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I want to show that \(BOX\_\widetilde{M}\) < {3,4,2,1,2} < Pentatri = {3,3,3,3,3}. For a start, I bound \(\widetilde{R}\) above by {3,4,3,2}. I will use Saibian's LAPL on some expressions, e.g. \((n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 3) \uparrow\uparrow n < (n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 3) \uparrow\uparrow (n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 2) < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 5\). Go: Line 1. \(n\$ < (n^n) \uparrow\uparrow (n^n) < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 3\). Line 2. \(n¥ < ({}^{n!}(n\$)) \uparrow \cdots \uparrow ({}^{n!}(n\$)) \uparrow ({}^{n!}(n\$)) = {}^{n!}(n\$) \uparrow\uparrow n < ((n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 3) \uparrow\uparrow (n^n)) \uparrow\uparrow n < (n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 5) \uparrow\uparrow n < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 7\). Line 3. \(n\widetilde{¥} < {}^{n\$}(n\$) \uparrow\uparrow n < ((n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 3) \uparrow\uparrow (n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 3)) \uparrow\uparrow n < (n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 5) \uparrow\uparrow n < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 7\). Line 4. \(n£ < ((n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 7) \uparrow\uparrow (n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 7)) \uparrow\uparrow n < (n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 9) \uparrow\uparrow n < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 11\). Line 5. There are some weirdness. \(A_1\) seems defined as function, but hasn't place by argument. I guess that it is properly written as \(A_1(n)\). So: \(A_1(n) < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 11\). \(A_2(n) < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 13\). \(A_3(n) < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 15\). In general: \(A_k(n) < n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow (2k+9)\). Line 6. \(M_k(n) = \{n,k+1,1,2\}\) Line 7. Same comments as for line 5. \(k_1(n) < \{n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow (n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 12), n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 11,1,2\} < \{3,n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 12,1,2\}\). \(k_x(n) < \{3,n \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow (x+11),1,2\}\) Line 8. \(G£ < \{3,66,1,2\} < \{3,3,2,2\}, k_{G£} < \{3,4,2,2\}, k_{k_{G£}} < \{3,5,2,2\}, \widetilde{R} = k_{k_{k \cdots {k_{k_{k_{G£}}}}}} < \{3,G£+3,2,2\} < \{3,4,3,2\}\). Line 9. \(G£ \uparrow^{\widetilde{R}} G£ < \{3,66,1,2\}. M_1 < \{3,3,3,\{3,67,1,2\}\} < \{3,4,1,1,2\}\). Line 10. \(M_2 < \{3,5,1,1,2\}\). \(M_3 < \{3,6,1,1,2\}\). \(M_n < \{3,n+3,1,1,2\}\). Line 11. \(BOX\_\widetilde{M} < M_{M_1+1} < \{3,\{3,4,1,1,2\}+4,1,1,2\} < \{3,4,2,1,2\}\). Ikosarakt1 (talk) 11:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) @FB100Z, I do mind? Jiawheinalt (talk) 13:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Cascading-E notation - MathJax Shall we convert the Saibian's Cascading-E numbers to math jax? Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I noticed Cloudy's comment about over MathJaxing our wiki, and decided don't use it on the simple expressions. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 15:56, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :But the trillion is has exponent, no need to remove mathjax. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) But that can be simply expressed as 1012, so it is not necessary to use MathJax here. Example of the "hard expression" is sqrt(2)/(2+65536). Complicated a bit? There is a place for the MathJax: \(\sqrt{2} \over 2+65536\). Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 12:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Number Navigator in Cascading E numbers It waste spaces in the little content page... Jiawheinalt (talk) 08:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ...but it makes more clarity. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 08:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Jimbo Ok, i no offend. How long will be the block? Jiawheinalt (talk) 10:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I believe that blocking for that can be a few weeks long. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 10:47, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Double redirects You can be aware of double redirects without looking in all pages but just in one page. http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:32, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I will remove that double redirect. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 11:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) And you can check the page frequently. Jiawheinalt (talk) 14:15, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Template delete Can you delete the useless template that made by me? http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hide thanks, Jiawheinalt (talk) 00:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Done. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 09:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) wikiball I just now sent you an email about the wikiball and please reply to me when you get the email. Jiawhein (talk) 12:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Replied. One question: how you found my e-mail? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 10:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Did you use ? -- I want more 10:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::@cloudy, yes Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Too much free time? Really - you don't have anything else to do than making small changes to almost every article? You already have almost 7000 edits! LittlePeng9 (talk) 10:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I've plan to reach much more than that. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 10:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I guess so. PS. It was me, not Jiawheinalt LittlePeng9 (talk) 10:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I have not looked to the history. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 10:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :Ikosarakt1, i just now found a user who made too much edits, a million edits. :http://respuestas.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Wikia : Yes, but I suppose that this user is a bot, and I am not. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 11:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Graham Do u mean Ronald Graham? The person who made graham's number. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 13:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Function template I haven't really made any guidelines for how to use the type argument of , but this is what I can come up with: * If it's combinatoric or plays on computability theory, use "combinatoric" or "uncomputable". * If it has an infinite structure of entries, use "linear" or "multidimensional" or whatever. * If it's a hierarchy of functions, use "hierarchy". * Otherwise just fall back and use "1-argument" or "2-argument" or... * There might be other things. is still kind of in beta, but better early than never, I guess. FB100Z • talk • 18:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, only one question: in the template description you wrote that the template should placed only by the most significant functions. However, what is the issues to do the same with, say, Aarex's functions? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 19:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Categories on Bowers' numbers Hello! I have found that you have removed categories from a lot of Bowers' number pages. Is it an accident, or is it intentional? -- I want more 15:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see it, I just changed the position of categories to make hierarchy of them: Numbers --> Numbers of Jonathan Bowers --> n-entry linear. I believe that is the sort of glitch. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 15:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Redirect Don't bother. That's what the bot is for. FB100Z • talk • 18:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, let's request your bot. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 18:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Questions and answer template Check this template out (made in 7/4/13), it is the V2 of this. It could be useful. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Where this template should be used? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 12:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure, we can type less. Example: Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Are you so lazy that you can't type one small string? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 12:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::No. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 13:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Someone reply to you about the BB banned from chat http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:506683#3 Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 14:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I know it because I read notifications. Anyways, thanks to bother about it. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 14:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) личный вопрос Здравствуйте, вы говорите по-русски? просто любопытно. на этом сайте всего несколько людей. вероятность что они из одной страны довольно мала (только если они не китайцы или индусы). у вас в любимых вики: Математика указана в интересах, она на русском. Konkhra (talk) 04:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Да, я тоже из России. Не думал, что кто-то из нашей страны ещё занимается гугологией. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 10:03, April 11, 2013 (UTC) User:FB100Z/Turing golf Why remove? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:26, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Turing golf isn't talk page. You post there your answers to problems, not your thoughts on them. LittlePeng9 (talk) 10:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for replying, i am waiting his answer. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you should post only Turing machine codes below challenges (only commemts at them are allowed). Anything other is considered as spam on that page. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 10:33, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Upper/Lower bound Is the upper bound is BIG CAPS like omega, Ω and the lower bound is small caps like, ω? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:03, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :What you need and what is caps? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 12:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Is just upper bound. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Is TREE(n) upper bound, and tree(n) lower bound? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I really don't understand that you want tell to me... Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 12:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::TREE(n), caps in there. caps = yes, so, it is upper bound. :::And tree(n) is no big caps, small caps = lower bound. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, so be it. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 12:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::So, is TREE(3) > tree(3)? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes. It has been proven that TREE(3) >> tree(tree(tree(...(tree(3)...) (with an extremely large number of nestings). Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 12:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Caps are simply upper/lowercase letters. THESE ARE BIG CAPS, these are small caps ::@Jiawheinalt Big caps mean that this function is stronger, faster growing. LittlePeng9 (talk) 12:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So, is the lower bound of 99 is 98, and the higher bound of 99 is 100? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 01:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC) We can say so. Although bounds are mostly used for function values. If we take function f(n)=n, then bounds for f(99) are 98 and 100 with no doubt. LittlePeng9 (talk) 05:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for explaining, so, the 98 and the 100 are the Consecutive? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :No, but they are even-consecutive. This is because their difference is 2. It has no connection to upper/lower bounds, though. LittlePeng9 (talk) 11:34, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Signature I have spotted a mistake in your sig, there is the link of contrib, the ) is also linked, so the ) should not have the link. change Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ to Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) The topper one have the link of ) but the bottom one have no link of ). Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 13:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 13:33, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Username When i see your user page, i just noticed and realized your username meaning of a hypercube. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 14:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, formally my nickname is derived from icosa- and tesseract. It should be "icosaract", of course, but I firstly heard that word from this wiki. That seems occasional that only Czech wikipedia used this word. I like hypercubes and wonder if someone will able to draw planar graph of 20D hypercube. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 16:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't think anyone will ever do it. It has over million vertices and ten times more edges. Also, fact that this graph is non-planar may be important. LittlePeng9 (talk) 17:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) How it can be important? You mean to draw it in 3D graphics? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 18:24, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Size isn't an actual problem. I just stated so to make non-planarity a minor problem :P LittlePeng9 (talk) 18:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Rename username? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Not necessary. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 08:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) http://googology.blog.ru/ случайно не вы автор этого сайта на русском про гугологию?Konkhra (talk) 10:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Да, это мой блог. Вы также можете посмотреть мой сайт. Правда, уже давно я им не занимался... Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Awesome nav template, check this out. This template (vote now!) could be popluar... We go hover at them and we can see the typed } and }. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) What should you do if you don't know what these wedges mean? Our navigators (number and prefix) more obvious and descriptive. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 12:10, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :We put bold text.and please no edit war. Now, look at the template again, i edited and let people vote. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC) And i am going to offline soon, i have to go to bed because i have abit of school tomorrow, you and some others consider the bold or not. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:19, April 26, 2013 (UTC) You can vote, yes, you are one of them who can vote, well done for being active. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 04:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Few weeks ago, i have made Template:Numnav2, with the added on top. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 04:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk:Sbiis Saibian Can i ask you why you sensor (*) his revision? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Offensive words must be censored. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 11:29, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Although there's no such rule here (see Big Ass Number), I understand. FB100Z • talk • 14:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) 2,000 articles |R}}|We're just a hair away from 2,000 articles! |R}}}} more to go :D|2,000 articles! Good job!}} FB100Z • talk • 14:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) If it is so cool, I believe we can get to 2000 creating more articles about Tiaokhiao and Hollom's numbers (there are many red-links). Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 15:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :How about making Lawrence Hollum page? I think he deserves it. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Good idea (but not Hollum, he is Hollom). Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 15:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Damn! Sorry, I always forgot. Good someone else created page. LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, that page has been created by me. Check the history. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 16:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant someone else than me. I'd certainly spell his name wrong. LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I put a redirect. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 08:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Good job for not making any mistakes. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 02:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Left 12 pages! Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 07:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I replied. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I think that you less strict, its definitely good for you, And why did you block me for 2 hours? Must well not block. (I am not asking for a longer time.) Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 08:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I have to take back my words because i saw that DrCeasium has an account. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply? i want to know what is your opinions. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:20, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Calm down, you will not be blocked if you stop do that. 2 hour block was just for preventing your rude behavior in Hollom's side. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Link Yo, you thin' that it shall be up-arrow notation or up-arrow notation. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Second variant, in order to avoid links to redirects. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 12:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, then i go put up-arrow notation in the hyper E numbers. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Why remove the link like 1 to 1? like the Gigangol? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Most admins here believe that it is overlinking. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 09:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Now is your decision, link of hypere notation should be Extended Hyper-E notation or Extended hyper-E notation? The reason i put the Hyper-E n'''otation link cos is direct. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It is normally spelled Extended Hyper-E notation or xE#. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 12:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) личный Вы живете в России, Аrеа: Тверь? И я изучаю русский язык ... LOL. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ты что из России чтоли? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 11:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) No, i am currently learning that language since few days ago, and before that i use translate, and i am in Singapore. http://www.russianlessons.net/lessons/lesson1_main.php. You can see too. but is your local lan. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Also you wrote, Area: Тверь. You think that I live there? Why? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 11:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I will reply email to you. (Others cannot see). Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Singapore? you Chinese? Konkhra (talk) 11:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC). ::Yes, whatever, i am busying to reply to him in the wikia email. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) with the special page. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::no problem, it was just my curiosity(Konkhra (talk) 11:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC)). :I sent it but it is "Action throttled" we go to special:chat and i finished typing the reply. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:53, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :ikosarakt1, well, I think the point is your ip: 31.42. and so on... (Konkhra (talk) 11:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC)). ::31.42.233.14 as seen just now. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, you are correct. I'm indeed live in Tver. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 12:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) User:Jiawheinalt/MY GOOGOL/Number Thanks for not blocking me about the word (i coin the number), i will '''not do it again. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC) #E The link should be Hyper-E notation or Hyper-E Notation ? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hyper-E notation, to avoid link to redirect. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 08:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::First variant? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 09:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, both ones are a direct link to Hyper-E notation. The only difference is the appearance (The former is Hyper-E notation, while the latter is Hyper-E Notation — notice the caps). I want more 10:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I noticed it. Thus, technically, it doesn't matter. Sbiis used name with "N" big, so we can choose second variant. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::If we choose the second variant, then linking to the redirect is better (as Hyper-E Notation), so we could reduce link piping. -- I want more 10:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes! cloudy, so clever and smart, i did not know that he never noticed the caps. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I knew that users will chose the 2nd virant, then i see him chose the first vi then something must be wrong. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) H(n) Wow, you are so alert... Thats right, we need a fast user like you to do tasks, well done. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :When I come to wiki, I usually check recent activity first. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 11:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Me too. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) 2 things to say *Good thing Ikosarakt is not taken yet. (proof) *Check out the useful template and tell us what you think by replying to here. :Keep up the same vein. Also, how you can block user with your current rights? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I use another wiki (i did not block, but for testing purposes). Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ...And i think your talk page is going to overload for slow devices. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Current number of symbols on this page is larger than the number of days in 117 years. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Новая работа Криса Бёрда Может быть вам будет интересно, вчера К. Бёрд выложил дальнейшее развитие своей нотации, здесь адрес 4й части: http://mrob.com/users/chrisb/Beyond_Nested_Arrays_IV.pdf (Konkhra (talk) 09:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC)). :Спасибо, посмотрю. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::There is no \(\Gamma\)? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:17, May 28, 2013 (UTC) One year old Happy birthday to yr account for living for one year. And u got 15000 edits, thats is a lot. Jiawhien (talk) 12:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, and I computed that the number of my edits is comparable to the number of days passed since end of 1971. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 12:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply to brace blog I suddenly cannot add comment, so i reply here. Congrats for being the first to post comment. Brace(1) = 1 and Brace(n) = n followed by n for n times (including the first n). Jiawhein (talk) 08:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :So, Brace(2) = 22, not just 2. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 08:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC)